Audio speakers or speaker assemblies are used within vehicle interiors for converting an electronic sound signal from a sound system, such as a radio, MP-3 player, compact disc (CD) and/or digital video disc (DVD) player, etc., into an audible sound wave. Speaker assemblies typically include a diaphragm that vibrates in response to the sound signal, with the vibration of the diaphragm moving the air particles surrounding the speaker assembly to thereby create the audible sound wave. The pulse of the vibration or sound wave is then propagated through the air within the vehicle interior.
In order to produce an acceptable sound quality from speaker assemblies that are attached to a vehicle seat, the speaker assembly may include an enclosure having an acoustic chamber having a sufficient amount of captive air volume. Ordinarily, speaker assemblies mounted to or within a vehicle seat are installed in or attached to a horizontal portion of the seat back or to the head restraint. However, such designs may be less than optimal due to various design and/or size constraints presented by the limited size of the head restraint, and/or by any available seat back surface area having a horizontal plane at the top of the seat.